


【四二】刻印

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	【四二】刻印

注：晓水门；扉间火影辅佐；

前情提要：扉间大人失踪了。

“扉间你还好吗。”水门弯下腰摸了摸俘虏的脸。“要不要喝水？”

扉间沉默地抬起头来。他没有别的选择。要么渴死，要么喝下内容不明的浑浊液体。答案显而易见，起码后面一种还有活下去的可能。

液体有点腥。扉间屏住呼吸。水门喂得有点急。有多余的液体顺着他的嘴角流下去，一直滑落到领口里。他被禁锢的双手不禁动了动想要去擦。

“哎，弄到里面去了呢。”水门伸出食指刮了一下水流的轨迹，在扉间的唇上点了一下。“喝够了吗？”他看着扉间依旧沉默地把头收回去一点，坐靠着背后漆黑的铁墙休息。或者说，苟延残喘。他的查克拉被封了。被劫持后一直没有进食。水门对他的拷问和折磨损耗了他很多体力。

是的，他现在还将这里发生的一切事情，归于拷问和折磨的范畴。

曾经的千手副族长并没有经受过性事方面的刑事训练，以保证忍者被敌军逮捕后可以抵抗对方的性暴力或者性诱惑。

水门是一个突然出现在木叶视野里的忍者。那时候他已经加入晓了，尽管他主张的宗旨和晓里的众人十分迥异。

和斑的“霸权”以及佐助的“牵制”截然相反，水门宣扬的是“兼爱”，是“公平”，这让他在他的同门战友中显得格格不入。

就连他那一头状若灿阳的金发和海洋般包容的眼眸，都丝毫不像某个以极端暴力行径著称的，自诩和平组织的一员。

扉间发明了飞雷神后，一直试图传授给千手同族，或者自己的弟子随从。但是无一例外都失败了。直到他被劫持那天，被同一种忍术带离时空。

这是他第一次被动地经历飞雷神术。

空间撕裂的混乱感和挤压内脏的呕吐感让他一阵晕眩。紧接着他就被铐入了这个狭小的囚室。

扉间以为水门会刺探木叶的机密情报，起码也会探寻他的身体秘密以及各类禁术。令他疑惑的是，水门似乎始终只是对他的身体有兴趣。而且仅限于，那方面的兴趣。

他一直说服自己，这是常用的拷问伎俩。在俘虏精神力崩溃之后，让他主动坦陈自己知道的一切。

这种手段并不罕见。只是亲身上阵没日没夜操弄俘虏的，确实扉间不曾在任务报告中见过这样的案例。当然要排除那些本身就是以性为目的的犯罪行动。

不过，他原本就不是很懂得水门对他解释的那一套理论。

水门说：人要彼此相爱。他想，无缘无故怎么相爱？水门说：对方付出什么，你就应该回报什么。他想：万一对方给的我并不想要呢？水门说：扉间，我想我很中意你。你要不就留下来吧。

这一点最让扉间费解。

他只能告诉自己，能和宇智波混到一起的人，大致上也是疯子。疯子说话需要逻辑吗？当然不。

所以他很快放弃了和水门的沟通，而是专注于如何将自己所处位置的情报传回木叶，毕竟目前看来独自逃脱的可能性太低。好在水门似乎也并不执着于说服扉间理解他，支持他的想法。

“扉间。”似乎看出了扉间在走神，水门脸上的微笑不变，用手指按在扉间的胸上，轻轻拧了一下他的乳头。

刺痛感让扉间回过神来。

又开始了。

扉间闭了闭眼睛。

“睁开眼。”水门温和的嗓音传来，同时还有窸窣的布料摩擦声。

扉间抬眼看去，水门微笑着，右手撩起自己晓袍内黑色简服的一角，左手将干练的裤腰扯低。

他的右腹下是鲜红的刻印。

扉间的呼吸猛然间停滞了。他当然知道这是什么印记。天下人没有比他更加清楚的了。这是独属于他的飞雷神印。

“你不是一直很想知道，我的飞雷神是和谁学的吗？”水门向前走一步，好让扉间看得更清楚一点。“不过在回答这个问题之前，我想，我应该收取我应得的报酬。”

水门随意地抽出一根特殊制式的苦无。被白布捆包的手柄上，是古朴的四个汉字。

“你想刻在哪里？告诉我。”水门半跪下来，把苦无横在扉间朱红色的双眼之前，看着他怔然地盯着眼前属于他人的飞雷神印，笑了笑。“我一向很讲究公平。所以给你机会自己选择刻在哪里。——不过你也要把握住才好。”

他撩起扉间上衣的一角。他的俘虏下身赤裸着，黑色上衣也破损得不成样子。

“这里吗？”他抚了抚扉间紧致的侧腰。“还是这里？”他的手掌缓缓移动到尾椎，又攀附到扉间紧绷的肩背。“或者这里？”他的指甲划过清晰的锁骨，又恶意地在淡粉色的乳头处戳了戳。

“其实我最中意这里。”他用勃发的阴茎蹭了蹭扉间的大腿内侧。脸上却是认真的，丝毫不带情欲的表情。“这里的话，也只有我能看见了。”

扉间早已全身布满冷汗。

其实刻在哪里都无所谓。

但是一旦被打上永不消褪的飞雷神印，就意味着——他永远也无法逃离这个人的掌心。

已经，逃不掉了吗？

水门吻下来的时候，他模模糊糊地想着。


End file.
